Letting your Guard Down
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: I love you" she burted out quickly, and the defence system was back again, turning her into "Danger" Cruz. You preferred her without the Danger. Oneshot.


**An extremely cliché piece which I wrote at 11:00 at night. I don't know why but I love it, even though I'm going to get arrested for clicheness. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Zoey 101, why would I be on **_**fan**_**fiction?**

"Chase, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Dana. You hint something unusual in her voice. Sadness, depression, fear? _Anxiety?_

"Yeah, sure." you smile, trying to search her face for clues. Her brow is creased slightly, her arms folded across her chest-an act of determination, but her reluctance in her eyes gives her away. Her jaw clenches shut tightly, but then relaxes only for her to bite down on her lower lip.

"I'm in love with you." she blurts out quickly, and then she reforms, her instincts snapping to defence mode. Her arms stay folded across her chest but this time its saying, _"want a piece of me?"_ while her face forms to say,_ "I don't need you anyway." _

"I've gotta start on homework." she says, and strides down the hallway. You turn the other way to go back to your dorm, but you take a detour-seemingly down memory lane.

You're looking at her, laughing, smiling as Zoey reveals the duke box, as you run with aching legs while the fat sports teacher blows that _stupid_ whistle. You can't help but grin as she tackles you on the beach, the sun brightening up her face. But then you hear those words; _"She's not coming back this year."_ and your heart sinks.

'Why did your heart sink that low, Chase? Why did rise so much when she came back?' you ask yourself. You think you know the answer.

***

'Why'd you do it, Dana? Why?" you think to yourself. The blank page remains blank, a story _still_ not forming. _'Chase is a good writer, he could help you. No, __**could've**__ helped me.'_ You sigh and place your hands on your head, your fingers entwining in your hair. You always did seem to get why Chase couldn't tell Zoey he loved her, or at least more than the others. His smile penetrates your mind while his laugh echoes through it. You're going to miss Chase's friendship-just like he prized his and Zoey's. Chase, you realise, understands you. He _gets_ you. Even when you first met him he did.

He knows to buy you an extra strong coffee in the morning, to let you rant about why the person who invented the alarm clock has doomed the rest of the world, why Zoey's an idiot for choosing a stranger over him (though you won't admit it, you're actually quite thankful to her.), and why blow dryers should be blown up.

He also knows that you _can_ be fun, loving and compassionate, _not just_ defensive and angry. That you accidentally let your guard down, for one freaking minute, and he saw Dana Cruz, _without_ the Danger. He's seen you laugh, smile (both of these _non_-evilly) and hell you can cry. And you hate yourself for it-for letting yourself get hurt. He will, no, _has_ broken your heart.

"Can I come in?" asks that familiar voice.

"No." you answer blandly. He opens the door anyway and lets himself in. You'd start yelling at him to get the hell out of your room, but he's Chase. You never thought in a thousand years you'd want Logan to stride through your doorway, all smug and proud.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks, and you catch sight of his green eyes. Crap, you fall into them, and they almost want to take the Danger out of you, for good. _Not bloody likely_. You shake your head, and turn back to the blank page, which is now tempting you to scrunch it up and throw at him. 'Where are you Logan Reese?' you wonder, liking the mental image of you stepping on his toe. And here you are thinking that Chase had a calming effect on you, though maybe he has the opposite effect when you're fighting. He sighs.

"So, are you just going to stay silent?" he asks.

"What a stupid question." you answer, knowing that he'll hate this. Instead, he smiles, or smirks.

"Are you going to give me a proper answer?"

"And since when were you Homer Simpson? Last time I checked you actually had an IQ." you reply, and Danger's back. The way you like it-or the way you protect yourself. He sighs, but smiles.

"So Dana, are you going to push me away if I kiss you?" Chase asks, and you grow rigid in your seat.

"What a stupid question." you mutter, so softly only you can hear-well, you think. You feel lips on yours, your face in his hands and you entangle your fingers in his bushy hair. Finally you break apart.

"Now that was an awesome answer." he says, smiling, and you're happy that you didn't push him away.

"And that was cheesy." you reply, but jokingly.

"What a good idea! Come on, we'll go and get some pizza now." he says, and without waiting for your reply, pulls you from your seat and leads you to the doorway.

"Remember I like" you start but you're cut off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You like think crust with extra cheese and your favourite pizza is the vegetarian but without the mushroom." he finishes for you. You're impressed.

"Wow, you do know me well." you say, but you're smiling. Maybe letting your guard down _wasn't_ such a bad thing.

**I don't know why I love this piece, but I do. Which means, if you flame the **_**couple**_** (grammar, spelling, clicheness I'm fine about) I will **

**A), Spork your eyes out**

**B) Burn your vampires**

**C) In return for your flame, you'll get a lecture**

**Do you want that? And if you favourite it, tell me why you favoured it! If you don't the vampires will get a double burning-yay! **

**PS. Yes, I know I'm insane, don't review about my mental condition either. **


End file.
